


Music Maker: Origin Story

by richierahl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Origin Story, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richierahl/pseuds/richierahl
Summary: A young boy named Oliver who loves to play music buys a necklace that changes his life. With this necklace, he meets a Kwami named Treble Clef and becomes the hero soon to be known as Music Maker.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Original Male Character(s), Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Original Character(s), Oliver | Music Maker (Original Miraculous Holder Character) & Treble Clef (Original Kwami Character)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Music Maker: Origin Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am a huge fan of Miraculous Ladybug and I have imagined many new characters that could enter the universe. This is my first ever fanfiction, so please be kind. I really enjoyed writing this and plan to write more adventures for my original character Oliver!

Once there was a boy named Oliver. He liked to make music and dance like a rock star. One day, he walked into a small shop called Jewelry Castle. There he found a necklace made of magical blue crystals.

“How much does this cost?” Oliver asked the man who owned Jewelry Castle.

“$20,” said the man, “but be warned, it is cursed!”

“I don’t believe that,” said Oliver. “Curses aren’t real.”

The man, who wore a banana hat on his head, laughed.

“If you don’t believe me, you will soon see for yourself.”

Oliver rolled his eyes and bought the necklace. Then he went home to practice his music.

Suddenly, a small flying creature appeared. It was blue, had a big head the size of a baseball, and tiny little body.

“My name is Treble Clef,” said the creature, “and I am a Kwami.”

“What does that mean, Clef?”

Treble Clef explained that Kwamis are magic creatures that give people powers.

“I’m a forbidden miraculous,” Treble Clef said. “Thank you for freeing me!”

Oliver was stunned…

Maybe curses really do exist.

“What is my power?” Oliver asked.

Treble Clef said, “Music vibrations give you the power up you need to overcome any obstacle.”

“Cool! But why are you forbidden, Clef?” asked Oliver. “Did you hurt someone? Does this make me a villain?”

“Power doesn’t make you good or evil,” said Treble Clef, “it is how you use it that determines who you are. Those who have used these powers before you were dangerous, and so, I was banished for what they had done. But you don’t have to be like them, Oliver.”

Oliver looked down at the necklace in his hand, rubbing it gently between his fingers.

“I promise,” Oliver said, looking back at Clef. “I will do better than them. Now, tell me how this works.”

“All you need to do,” said Treble Clef, “is sing ‘Treble Clef take me on!’”

Oliver put on the necklace and started to sing, to the tune of one of his favourite songs, “Treble Clef, take me on!”

Oliver transformed into Music Maker. Oliver’s short black hair turned into long light blue hair. He gets a blue mask with a music note in the middle. His brown eyes transformed into sky blue eyes. Oliver’s T-shirt and pants changed into a light blue supersuit with music notes on it. His guitar transformed into a light blue electric guitar.

“Awesome!” Oliver said. “My name is now… Music Maker!”

Suddenly, the radio turned on with news.

“Breaking News! Stoneheart is back!” The news kept talking.

“I am going to save the city!” Music Maker said.

“Stoneheart is six stories tall and has trapped Ladybug,” the news continued, “and Chat Noir has not appeared.”

Music Maker ran to save Ladybug.

“Let her go, Stone Dude!” Music Maker yelled to Stoneheart.

“Who are you supposed to be?” asked Stoneheart. “The Blue Note?”

“No, my name is Music Maker, and I am about to rock you out of this city!”

Music Maker played his guitar and vibrations burst out to knock Stoneheart to the ground.

Ladybug breaks free when Stoneheart falls.

“Why did you do that?” Ladybug asked with anger, “Now he is bigger.”

“Sorry,” Music Maker said. “I just wanted to help.”

“Now he is seven stories tall!” Ladybug said with an angry voice.

“How do we stop him?” Music Maker asked. “I want to help fix this. Please?”

“First,” Ladybug said, “we have to get his fist to open so we can get his Akuma.”

“Lead the way, Ladybug!”

“You distract him,” said Ladybug, “while I get the Akuma.”

When Stoneheart gets up he sees Music Maker dancing beside him.

Stoneheart moved to squish Music Maker, but Music Maker dodges the giant hand and continues to dance. Angry, Stoneheart chased after Music Maker, his fist slamming down but never catching his target.

Music Maker laughed and said, “Is that all you’ve got, Rock Man?” He stuck out his tongue and shook his hips.

Blinded by anger, Stoneheart let go of his Akuma and while he tried to hit Music Maker with both hands, Ladybug destroyed the object with the Akuma and captured it.

“Bye bye little butterfly,” Ladybug said as she let it go.

Stoneheart shrunk and transformed back into Ivan.

“Thanks for the help,” Ladybug said to Music Maker.

Just as Ladybug and Music Maker were about to fist bump, Chat Noir appeared. Thinking that Music Maker was about to punch Ladybug, Chat Noir ran toward Music Maker ready to fight.

“I’m going to save you, Ladybug!” Chat Noir yelled.

Ladybug saw Chat Noir about to hit Music Maker just in time to block it.

“Stop!” Ladybug yelled. “Chat Noir, he is a good guy. His name is Music Maker and he just helped me stop Stoneheart.”

“Oh, sorry, Music Maker,” Chat Noir said. “I thought you were Akumatized.”

“It’s okay,” Music Maker said with a shrug. “Where did that butterfly come from and what does ‘akumatized’ mean?”

“That came from Hawkmoth,” said Ladybug. “He controls people with madness or sadness.”

“Okay, but who is Hawkmoth?” asked Music Maker.

“Hawkmoth is a bad person,” Ladybug explained. “He is the person who made Stoneheart.”

Music Maker nodded with understanding.

“I have to go now. See you later, Music Maker,” said Ladybug. “Thanks again for the help. See you soon.”

“Glad to have you on our side, Music Maker,” said Chat Noir.

“Maybe we will see each other again,” Music Maker said, “I’ve got to go, too.”

“Okay,” Chat Noir said, “bye.”

Music Maker, Ladybug, and Chat Noir headed home in different directions.

Music Maker ran onto a roof top and his miraculous ran out. Treble Clef reappeared.

“What?” Oliver asked, “Where did my suit go?”

“Your miraculous ran out,” said Treble Clef.

“I’m going to be late for dinner,” Oliver complained. “My mom is going to kill me!”

“Next time,” Treble Clef said, “use your portals.”

“What?!” Oliver yelled. “You should have told me that I could use portals.”

“Oh,” Treble Clef said, “I must have forgotten to tell you.”

“Okay, you can tell me everything later,” Oliver said, “but we have to go or I won’t get any mac n cheese.”

“Okay,” said Treble Clef, “but can you save me some? I love mac n cheese.”

“Okay,” Oliver said. “Sure thing. Let’s go!”

Oliver and Treble Clef rushed home for dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first ever fanfiction. If you liked my story, please leave a comment to let me know :)
> 
> The song Oliver sings to become Music Maker is "Take On Me" by A-Ha.


End file.
